enderverseimperiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Gwen Payne
Introduction Gwen Payne is a side character in the Void Lord series. She is noted to be the strongest swordswoman in Chasmaton, leading to the King, Dominic Galloway's trust and favor. Appearance Gwen Payne is a thin lady with a pale skin tone. Her long crimson hair reaches her shoulders, while her fringe is kept upwards. She has lime-colored eyes, and often wears a white button shirt covered with a black waistcoat. She is rarely seen without a sword. Autobiography A New Start - 64,991 Gwen was born in a dark town, Blackfall in year 64,981, and lived a poor life on her own. The demolition of Blackfall in year 64,991 forced her to migrate to Chasmaton. In year 64,991, Gwen joined the Chasmatian military, and got distributed to the strike team. On account of she being the only female in her squad, she was often pushed around and poked fun of by others. To prove herself not to be trifled with, she had to strengthen herself. She brought countless successes in missions consecutive, which gained her popularity and attention. A Solemn Promise - 65,000 When Gwen was 17, she was sent to Aria by Dominic to retrieving his daughter-in-law, Cyelena Delton. So far, the mission had been unsuccessful, on account of Aria's tremendous amount of population. In year 65,000, Chasmaton was overrun by Netharians. Although the place she once called home had vanished, she carried on with her mission as she made a clear vow, to locate the princess, come what may. During her search into the backstreets, she was robbed and beat up by a gang of thugs. Coincidentally, she was found unconscious by Cyelena, and was escorted to Johan's inn instead of the hospital due to her trauma. With the help of Cyelena's friend, Skylar Kaisel, who happened to be a medic, she recovered rapidly. Ensued of regaining consciousness, she was introduced to all Imperium members, including Helix Cornelius, the terminator of the Chasmatian Prince, Edwin Galloway and the "kidnapper" of Cyelena. She assaulted him upon first sight, the two broke out a fierce sword fight in less than no time, up until Cyelena stopped the duel by revealing her full name. Skylar inspired Cyelena that their friendship would never fade, and she accepted who she was, along with Gwen, who had only met her for one day, and believed it was her duty to cheer up the person she needed to protect. The two untied her knot once and for all. This incident narrowed the gap between Gwen and her greatly. The three became best friends ensuingly. Personality Gwen is a hardworking and enduring person who never gives up once she gets started. Gwen is also noted for being very protective and cautious. Due to her independent nature, she refuses help from anyone, which was one of the main factors of why she couldn't locate Cyelena. Gwen is seen hostile towards everyone except Cyelena and Skylar, however she has an unexpected kind side. Trivia *Gwen always defends Skylar and Cyelena, she takes umbrage whenever they are trifled with, and usually leads to violence. *Whenever Gwen was around, Helix could never approach Cyelena, and was even rejected to communicate. As time elapses, Gwen loses hostility towards Helix eventually.